Random Virus
by Unicorn-Gal1
Summary: The Majestics meet a new breed of bladers, a whole team of girls. but, where there's a good team, a bad one always tags along. A must read, rated for humour. FINISHED!sory, this is a sucky summary, but the story is good!


RANDOM VIRUS

CHAPTER ONE

Robert Jurgen and his team had earlier arrived in Japan, and were now eying any opposing blader at the latest competition. At the moment there were only training sessions, teachers worldwide had come this year to show off their skills to the others. All the teachers were male, except for one girl whose techniques seemed to strike Robert's interest. She stood 5'2", had messy strawberry blonde hair, which seemed to be tamed by a grey beret. Her eyes were green-blue, and freckles covered a large area of her face and lips. She ore a black top that revealed her shoulders, and over the top she had an olive green tank top. She wore overly large blue jeans, and her fingernails bore the colour of plum wine. At the moment she was aiding a young girl and it looked like she was teaching her the basics of launching. Robert heard a snort beside him and he noticed a blonde haired girl sitting beside him, and she seemed to be unimpressed. Next to her was a blue and black haired girl, and beside her was girl with brown hair with blonde tips.

'Who does she think she is?' The blonde complained. 'Just because she teaches doesn't mean she needs to drag us here and show off.'

The brunette shook her head. 'Evette, calm down. She didn't drag us here, we came as a team, remember? We are only here to represent Europe.'

'Julia, I came because she dragged me here. If I were team captain…'

'Well, you're not. So just quit it already.' Julia cut her short.

'Would you guys be a little less feisty already?' Johnny asked snidely. The girls turned to who had butted in.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Majestics. Glad to meet you, and so, informally.' The blonde said calmly. 'I'm Evette by the way.'

The black and blue haired girl leaned over Evette. ' I'm Ruby, and the brunette's Julia. Don't mind these two, they have very different opinions on our team captain.'

Down in the stadium, it seemed the girl was finished her teaching, and was now challenging Tyson Granger to a match.

'Ooh, this is gonna be good.' Ruby said snidely.

Robert looked down on them. _This may just be a good match._ He thought curiously.

'So you're Malita Wooldridge, the champion of England.' Tyson said as he readied his trusty blade.

'That's me alright.' The girl replied. 'Now which blade shall I use?'

In her cupped hands she held three blades; one was a brilliant green colour, the second a deep purple and black, and the last baby pink and purple. She put the second and third blades back in her pocket, and attached the green one to her launcher.

They launched their blades and the battle began. Sparks flew off with every grinding crash.

'Don't hold back just because I'm a girl.' Malita said intimidating. 'I want to experience the true power of the blue dragon.'

'Fine, have it your way, Dragoon!' Tyson cried. The grey blade glowed, and from the core Dragoon emerged. It came with a war cry.

'Alright, time to shine Earth Vixen!' Malita pointed. The green blade glowed equally bright, and a beautiful creature gracefully emerged. It was a giant fox, only green, with large wings and a large bushy tail. Green streamer like feathers sprouted from its ankles, and streamers from its forehead and shoulders. Its seductive eyes stared ferociously into Tyson. Both Tyson and Dragoon stiffened. Earth Vixen supported a large deal of power, and they could feel it.

'Alright Earth Vixen, Earthly Crumble Attack!' Malita ordered.

Earth Vixen reared while shaking its magnificent head. It came down forcefully, everything seemed to shake furiously. Tyson stumbled. He fell on his behind, Dragoon seemed to weaken. Earth Vixen cried and charged right at Dragoon. It was too weak to move, and felt the collision. A huge ball of light eroded from the crash and swallowed everything. Tyson covered his face from the blinding flash. It slowly faded, and the green blade was the only blade spinning. Malita was panting, but managed a huge grin on her face.

'You held back.' She said as she proceeded towards him. 'That couldn't have been the true power of the blue dragon. It doesn't matter though, it was a great match.'

Tyson looked down. It was true, he had held back. But her eyes were so intimidating…he had lost concentration. He snapped back when Malita held out her hand along with a warm smile. He took it and she helped him to his feet.

'I feel a little embarrassed now.' Tyson said. 'I mean, I got beaten badly by a girl.'

Malita waved her hand. 'It's not about which gender is stronger in battle, it's all about how much experience we've got and how strong our personalities are.'

She held out a card. 'I really like you. If you're ever in London, why don't you stop by sometime?' She began to walk away. 'We can have a rematch then. Plus there's heaps of strong bladders there. Well, see ya later.'

Tyson looked down at the business card Malita had given him. It had her address and phone number on, and a picture of a strange crest.

'I can't believe we're going to London again!' Tyson exclaimed happily. Kai had agreed to come surprisingly, the others figured he wanted a shot at versing Malita.

They walked down the streets of London, passing all sorts of side stores and cafes, looking for Malita's estate. Max however, was distracted by flashing lights coming from the nearby park.

'Hey look, a beybattle's on.' He said pointing.

'Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!' Tyson exclaimed as he ran towards the park. Kenny and Hilary stood with the other Bladebreakers, sweat dropping.

'But what about Malita?' Kenny asked.

'Malita can wait!' Tyson called over his shoulder. The others exchanged glances, then broke into a run to catch up with the over excited member.

A blade was flicked metres behind its owner. The boy fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist. The remaining blade flew into its owner's hand, as if it was magnetically attracted. The winner was none other than Malita.

'Do you know why you lost?' She asked sternly. The boy shook his head. Malita pointed at him. 'It's because you used you friend as a tool of war!'

The boy looked up into the champion's now cold, stern eyes.

'Your bit beast is your friend and it should be treated as one. Try to remember that for next time.' Malita advised. She turned to a Spanish girl. The boy finally spoke.

'W…waits Malita.' He said. She turned to face him.

'You want a rematch, even though you're angry with me?'

'Oh I'm not angry, just disappointed that the match was too easy. And that's why I want a rematch.' Malita smiled. 'You have a long way to go yet, but I believe one day you'll make it. Who knows, you might one day take my place as England's champion.'

The boy smiled. 'Thanks Malita.' He grabbed his friend and they ran off.

'Good words of wisdom.' A voice came. Malita whizzed around.

'Oh, hey Tyson. I see you took up my offer.'

'Better believe it. So why don't we blade now?'

Malita and her Spanish friend looked at each other and nodded.

'I don't see why not.' She put her hand in one of her many pockets. 'On one condition, we battle tagged team. So it'll be me and my best friend Ashanti, versus you and one of you team mates.'

'Alright, we'd be glad to battle.' Kai said as he stood up.

The Majestics had also come to London, and were walking down the street when a couple of kids ran past. Not long after, a whole group ran past, and the Majestics overheard their conversation.

'I can't believe someone has actually challenged Malita and Ashanti.'

'Who was it?"

'Tyson and Kai from the Bladebreakers.'

'Hah, England's dynamic duo'll cream 'em.'

Robert halted one girl gently. She stared in awe at them. 'Wow, I was touched by a Majestic!'

'Ah yes, would you be so kind as to lead us to the beybattle?' Robert asked.

'Sure, c'mon.' The girl replied grabbing Robert's hand and pulling him.

The girl led the Majestics to the nearby park, and they could see the lights emitted from the blades. They reached the battlefield, and were shocked at how many people were watching.

'Is that all you got? I would've expected much more from world champions.' Came the intimidating voice of Malita.

The Majestics stared in awe at the grueling battle. Dragoon and Dranzer were currently for the other to bit beasts.

'Go my tennis buddy.' Johnny whispered.

'Winged Waterbomb!' Ashanti cried. Instantly, her bit beast emerged. Malita folded her arms.

'Emerge, Galloping Knightmare.' She said almost lazily.

Everyone stared in awe as a black Pegasus emerged. It was twice the size of Dragoon and Dranzer put together. The four beasts gave it their all to conquer over their opponent, but it seemed they were all too evenly matched.

'Winged Waterbomb, aim your attack on Galloping Knightmare.' Ashanti commanded.

'Dranzer, do the same on Dragoon.' Kai said.

'Nice strategy.' Enrique said impressed.

Johnny cocked his head. 'And how is that good?'

'Well, both Tyson and Malita's bit beasts are wind beasts. So, it works as a duo attack performed by one beast.'

'I might also add that this is an advantage to the girls.' Robert pointed out. 'As Dranzer is fire, it shant prevail over Winged Waterbomb, as it is water.'

Tyson and Malita waited a few seconds, waiting, waiting…

'GO!' Tyson cried.

'Go!' Malita hissed simultaneously.

At once the wind beasts aimed their attacks directly at each other. The two attacks collided in the center of the battlefield, and caused a blinding light to sweep over the whole park, and cause everyone to cover their eyes.

The light slowly faded, revealing the outcome of the match. All the blades had stopped spinning except for one. The black and purple innocently spun around the other three, before returning to its owner.

Malita and Ashanti went off with Tyson and Kai to talk, and the crowd started whispering in excitement.

'Look, it's the Girls of Destruction!' One boy cried excitedly.

The Majestics turned to see Ruby, Julia and Evette standing innocently behind them.

'You girls are the G.O.D?' Enrique asked.

'No we're the Midgets United.' Evette replied sarcastically. 'Of course we're the G.O.D.'

Behind Evette's back, Julia gave Enrique a flirty smile. Malita and Ashanti returned to their teammates. Malita and Johnny surprisingly hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in ages.

'I'm so glad you could make it.' Malita said calmly. 'I take it you've met my team?'

'Yeah most of 'em.' Johnny replied.

'We haven't though. My name's Ashanti.' She said shaking hands.

'So, is there any reason why we came at your beck and call?' Robert asked curiously.

'Um yes, but let's not discuss it here, ok?' Malita said, looking anxiously at the children around. 'Some will be a little upset about the situation. Ugh, how about we discuss it at my estate. Everyone inside knows of the whole scenario.'

Everyone agreed reluctantly, except for Ashanti. 'Sorry, I'm due for a date with my boyfriend Antonio.' She pointed to a burly Mexican. 'I'll catcha later anyway.'

She hurried across the park to her boyfriend, and the rest departed for the Wooldridge's estate.

CHAPTER TWO

'So that's why you have called upon our services?'

'Yes.'

'And you have a plan?'

'Not yet. I was actually hoping you would help us.'

Robert and Malita were sitting on the grass together, the rest were preoccupied with conversations. The girls were mainly discussing the quality of the boys, and the boys were suspicious of Robert and Malita.

'Well, I shall be of help to you.' Robert said. 'Why don't we discuss this further somewhere a little quieter?'

Malita blinked a few times. 'Ah yeah, we can go indoors if you wish.'

They both got up and departed for a quieter place. Ruby and Julia giggled at the two, Evette looked suspiciously. Enrique sat down next to his French friend who was currently drinking out of a water bottle.

'Hey Ol, you're good with all this love and stuff right?' He asked. Oliver blinked.

'Why are you asking me? You're the one with the girls eating out of your hand.' The French replied.

'You mean I did have them. They both dropped me last week.' Enrique sighed. 'They said that the three way thing wasn't working. So I've decided to stick to one girl from now on.'

Oliver was drinking water when his best friend made this comment. He sprayed it all over Johnny, coughing and spluttering, and Johnny's eyes bulged and he gaped like a goldfish.

'Am I going deaf, or did you just say you were gonna commit to one girl?' Johnny asked.

'No that's exactly what I said.' The Italian replied.

'Do you think e could get that in writing, along with your signature?' Oliver asked snidely.

Enrique folded his arms. 'Is it really that hard to understand?'

His teammates nodded slowly.

'So who made you make this decision that's soo unlike you?' Oliver asked with a smirk.

'Over there.' Enrique pointed to the brunette. 'Julia Kreaner. So, hat do I do to get her attention?'

'There are two ways; the easy way, and the hard way.' Oliver said. 'The easy way is to just go up and ask her straight out, or the hard way. You play the game. Every time she looks at you, get slight eye contact, and then act like you're not interested. She's bound to come to you.'

'I'm liking the hard way.' Johnny said. 'Because the Bulgarian's using it on me.'

'Hey, there's one more Ol.' Enrique pointed out.

Oliver looked to see an unimpressed blonde stamping her foot.

'Ugh, she's not my type.' He said hastily.

'How do you know?'

'Look at her stance. She is clearly a Taurus, so as you can see she'd be too bossy for my liking. Plus I'm too gentle, and she's, well, not.'

'I just see a blonde in a skirt.'

'Typical.' Oliver and Johnny said together.

'Julia, he's so into you. He's just playing the game.' Ruby stated. 'I'm using it right now. Look.'

The three girls looked as Johnny got up and headed towards them. Julia slid up against Evette.

'So what about that one?' She asked as she pointed to the two boys.

'No way, one he's a short arse, and second he seems too, um, gay to put it.' Evette replied. 'Besides, I have someone else in mind.'

'Oh come on, Oliver's not that bad. But that didn't come from me.' Johnny said startling them both. He turned to Ruby. 'I couldn't help noticing you were trying to catch my eye.'

Ruby giggled. 'Well, how else am I supposed to get you to notice?'

'Good point. Shall we?' Johnny asked as he offered his arm. Ruby put her arm through his and gave a cheeky wave as they left. Malita came out with an expression on her face that she wore when someone asked her something really stupid.

'Let me guess, Robert asked you out?' Evette asked snidely to hide her jealousy.

'No, actually he asked me about you.' Malita shook her head. 'Ugh, men.'

'Come on, dance with me.'

'Ruby, ask Johnny.'

'Come on Malita, we need to practice.'

'And we need partners, so ask your boyfriend.'

Ruby was practically begging by this stage. Evette claimed she couldn't possibly dance because she didn't have time, Robert had also refused due to "important business", Julia ran at the offer, and Enrique as too preoccupied trying to win Julia's heart.

'Come on Malita, please. The convection's only weeks away.' Ruby pleaded. 'I've got your favourite song in the cd player.'

Malita smirked. 'Are you sure it's my favourite?'

'Yep. Infatuation by Christina A.' Ruby replied.

'Ooh, I like that song.' Came the sarcasm of Johnny. 'So you need partners, ey?'

'Yeah, do you know how to do the Latin lover dance?' Ruby asked curiously.

'Sure, we know how to do almost any dance.' Oliver piped in. 'Well, c'mon. Let's do some dancing!'

Ruby turned the music on and embraced her boyfriend. Oliver gently put his hands on Malita's hips and the pairs started dancing.

'Gee, they look so happy.' Malita stated quietly. The other two laughed and made so many mistakes with the routine.

'So, you met anyone lately?' Oliver asked.

'Well, there's this one guy, you know?' She replied. She spun outwards, then spun back in. 'I mean, he's everything I'm after in a guy, plus he's good looking which is a bonus.'

'Oh really? Have you told him yet?'

'Well, I thought about it, but then decided to show him instead, and he can work it out from there.'

'Really? And how are you planning to show him?'

Malita flicked her torso backward, and when Oliver pulled her back up, she embraced him and gave him a kiss. Ruby and Johnny stopped dancing and stared in shock at the sight.

Evette and Julia just walked in and stopped at the bookcase when they saw the two kissing. Evette put her hands together under her chin, and tilted them to one side.

'Aww, isn't that cute?' She said. Julia elbowed her softly.

'And you know what that means?' She questioned excitedly. 'You can go after you-know-who!'

'Hey yeah.' Evette replied excitedly. 'Then you and Enrique need to stop the nonsense and get together.'

Julia scuffed her foot on the floor. 'I'm gonna play hard to get. He's gotta come to me.'

Evette sighed. 'Well if you say so.' She grabbed her friend. 'C'mon then, you can help me.'

Julia screwed her face up in puzzlement. 'Help you do what?'

'Um, help me seduce Robert, what else would I need help with?'

Julia opened her mouth, and then closed it again. 'I'm not gonna say anything.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

Julia giggled. 'Nothin'.'

Evette cocked an eyebrow. 'If it's your sick humour I don't want to know.'

Julia giggled even harder. Evette thought for a moment that she was still thinking of her sick humour, but then noticed "them." By them it meant all four boys, and they seemed to be bagging each other out.

'Honestly they're acting like bloody schoolboys.' Ruby stated loudly.

Evette and Julia jumped. They didn't even notice their friends approach them. As they complained of the immaturity and other key points of their allies, Julia kind of zoned out. Her head snapped up to look at an empty window on the roof.

'Hey, something wrong?' Evette asked.

'I thought I saw "him".' Julia stated slowly.

'Why don't we go?' Evette asked. 'Just you and me."

'But we can't just tell them.' Julia pointed to the boys. 'They don't know.'

'You're right. Say Malita,' Evette grabbed the British's arm. 'We need to go out, so we'll call you to pick us up, ok?' She winked a few times. Malita nodded

'Ok, take Ruby as well, she needs to get out more.'

The three girls bid farewell and departed rather quickly. Malita's face fell. _They couldn't be here now, could they?_ She thought sadly.

CHAPTER THREE

'No matter what you do, you're useless without your captain here to save you.' Came a drawling voice under a cloak.

Ruby clenched her fists. 'It's no good, our bit beasts aren't strong enough.'

'Don't give up, we can crush these creeps.' Evette encouraged. 'C'mon Eyes of Pressure!'

The peacock-like beast charged at the silver and gold bird, but was jumped by the sphinx beast known as Temple Anubis. The gold bird, named Shining Guardian of Ra flew head on towards Lightning Rabbit. Shining Guardian shoved Lightning Rabbit into Storm of the Ocean, and the two fell in a heap. Whispering Venom, the giant cobra, swung its tail and made contact with Julia, who was flung against a wall and landed on her leg in a heap. She looked up to see Whispering Venom flying towards her, fangs outstretched. She screamed as it got closer, closer, closer, then… a flash of red and grey collided with Whispering Venom and pushed it into the floor. It was Amphilyon.

'Guys!' Came the panting voice of Malita, who was accompanied by Enrique and Oliver. Unicolyon and Galloping Knightmare appeared from nowhere and leaped over the trio's heads, where they freed their fellow beasts from the clutch of evil.

'Darn it, she's here!' One of the cloaked foes hissed. 'The one everyone fears.'

Malita stood in front of her friends and stared at the one who spoke. The boys were confused about everyone fearing Malita, but now they saw why. Her body was as stiff as a post, and her eyes were no longer warm and friendly, but cold as ice.

'Give it up Random Virus, you can't take them from me as well.' Malita said icily. 'Domenic, Eliza, Chad, we meet again.'

The three lowered their hoods to reveal an orange haired boy, and brunette boy and a purple haired girl. They seemed to cringe under Mailta's gaze.

'You must be stupid or something.' Eliza stated wickedly. 'You've left yourself open.'

Malita's head snapped to her right just as a forceful tail collided with her shoulder and flung her several feet sideward onto her back. She sat up dazed and noticed a figure coming towards her. It was Ashanti, and she didn't seem happy. She screamed and broke into a run, but Ruby and Evette grabbed her and tried to hold their struggling friend back. Evette grabbed both of Ashanti's arms and held her back, while Ruby ran to their friend. Malita put her hand up to stop her and Oliver, who had also rushed over.

'Stand at the wall, I don't want you hurt.' She ordered sternly. They both backed up to the wall and stood helplessly. She turned to the orange haired boy. 'Here you go, Domenic, you have a free shot. I can't use my ankle so go ahead, kill me.'

Surprisingly, Domenic recalled his bit beast, and the other two followed suit. 'We'll let Marhek have the pleasure of having his beyblade and bit beast covered in your blood. Come, we're leaving.'

Malita just sat there and her eyes followed the departure of their foes. Ruby kneeled down and inspected Malita's ripped open shoulder.

'Oh my, look at the size of this gash.' She said as she ripped off the sleeve.

'It's fine really.' Malita winced as Ruby wrapped the wound in the bloodied sleeve. 'Tend to Julia. She's in more pain than I am.'

Ruby nodded and rushed over to aid Enrique. Oliver helped Malita to her feet. She had forgotten about her ankle and fell into his arms from the pain.

'You alright?' He asked concerned.

'Yes I'm fine, what about Julia?' she replied. She limped over and leaned on Ruby for support.

'Are you alright Julia?' she asked, her eyes swelling with tears.

'I'm ok. I've broken my leg and it's numb from shock.' She replied calmly. Enrique put one arm under her legs, the other around her mid section and carried her. Ashanti and Evette acted as walking crutches for Malita, and they slowly proceeded home.

As soon as Ruby came through the door, Johnny embraced her tightly. Enrique gently placed Julia on the couch, and Malita sat in the recliner, her face covered by hair as she hung her head. Antonio hugged Ashanti as she burst into tears, and Robert put his arm around Evette for comfort. While the others were on the other side of the room and calling for medical assistance, Malita got up and painfully limped off. Oliver noticed and followed her. She leaned against a nearby wall and wiped tears from her eyes.

'This is all my fault.' She said quietly.

'Hey it's not your fault. You didn't know.' Oliver replied gently.

'But I did know. They saw them and I let them try and stop them without me.' She whimpered. 'if I had gone too, none of this would've happened. Some captain I am. I just let my teammates run right into danger.'

'Don't talk like that. None of this is you fault.'

'But it is. I didn't learn the first time.' Her eyes swelled with tears. 'Last time someone died, and I just made the same mistake again.'

She sniveled and tried to fight back the tears, but gave up when Oliver gently hugged her.

Julia looked at the pair disheartened. Enrique knelt down by her side and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

'What's wrong? I hate it when a girl isn't happy.'

Julia looked into his warm eyes. 'It's just, I'm worried about Malita.'

'There's no need to worry about her. She's a strong person.'

'Yes, but the same incident happened a few years ago, only her sister lost her life.'

'Oh, that's horrible.'

Evette sighed. 'Yeah, the three Wooldridge sisters used to fight with Random Virus together all the time. Then, once the bit beasts became as one, Random Virus killed the eldest sister.'

'That's even worse.'

Yeah, well now that the other two are on the hit list, we have to keep a close eye on Malita.' Ruby added. 'If any of the three beasts are separated from her, she and her sister are both dead as well.'

'How does that work?' Johnny asked.

'Well, the beasts combined their souls with Malita and her sister Cherie after the other was killed, so if one of the beasts die they all do.'

Six months past and everyone got closer to each other. Julia's leg was completely healed, and she finally got with Enrique. Things seemed pretty well, until Malita received a phone call a week before the New Year and her sister's 8th birthday.

'What do you mean you can't come home? …Dad, it's Cherie's birthday, and you've already been gone for eight months …Oh what, so work is more important than your family …I'm not being irrational, how am I gonna tell my sister that our father would rather prance around the world with his girlfriend than see his family? … I don't wanna hear it, I hope you knock Paris up and regret it!'

She slammed down the phone just as Ashanti and Antonio walked in the door from shopping.

'I take it that didn't go so well.' Ashanti said quietly.

'No it's worse. Dad and Paris are in Brazil at the moment and are heading for Alaska. They won't be home for at least another two months.' She sighed. 'I don't know how I'm gonna tell Cherie.'

'You don't need to tell me anything. I heard it all.' Came a small girl's voice. A small blonde girl in a nightgown stood in the hall. She turned and ran. Malita grabbed a nearby book and chucked it at a wall, just missing Julia's head as she came down the staircase. She stared at the hole, and then looked at the others.

'I'm guessing you're not happy, are you?'

Cherie hid under her bed and sniveled. She saw a hand lift up the sheet and pull it up. Oliver smiled and gave a little wave.

'Hey what's this game called?' he asked as he stuck his torso under next to Cherie.

'It's called hide from the world.' She replied. 'Dad and Paris are horrible, all they think of is themselves.'

'I'm sure that's not true.' Oliver reassured.

'It's true. If it wasn't they would be like parents to me. Instead my sister is.'

'Really? How come?'

'Well mum died when I was born, so dad broke down big time. He got a new job that involved traveling around the world, and that's how he met Paris. Malita was left home and looked after me like a mum. She was used to having no parents, mum always worked in Ireland and dad went to Scotland. So she gives me the childhood she never had.'

'That's ok, I'm like used to never seeing my father, and I don't remember if I ever met my mother. Being the son of a French millionaire means no parents.'

Cherie looked at Oliver and smiled. 'I guess we're in the same boat.'

'Yeah, just be thankful you had an older sibling to look after you.' Oliver grabbed her hand. 'Come on, you can't stay under here forever.'

They crawled out and proceeded back out to the living room. Cherie broke into a run and hugged her sister tightly. Malita mouthed a thank you behind her back.

Everyone decided to stay longer than anticipated, mainly to keep an eye on Malita in case she broke down, and also to keep watch of Julia and her cheekiness. They all decided to pitch in and help celebrate Cherie's birthday. Evette and Robert went shopping for decorations, Ruby and Johnny took Cherie out for the day, Ashanti and Antonio went present shopping, and the rest stayed home and cooked. Well, Oliver and Malita cooked, and Julia and Enrique were nowhere to be seen.

'Figures those two would duck out of work. Oliver stated as he beat up cake mixture. 'They do it all the time.'

'Yeah well there's one in every team. Ouch!' Malita bumped her head as she came up from the cupboard. 'There are the measuring cups.'

Julia walked in slowly. She looked as if she had been crying.

'Hey Malita, could I talk to you for a sec?' she asked

'Yeah sure, what's up?' Malita replied.

'Actually I was hoping in private.'

Malita looked at Oliver, and he waved his hand. Malita grabbed Julia's hand and led her outside, but were in view of the kitchen window. Enrique came in yawning.

'Hey dude, need any help?' he asked.

'No, but check this out.' Oliver replied pointing down at the courtyard. They both looked and Enrique's expression turned grim. They couldn't hear anything, but from the body movements it didn't seem good. Julia held something too small to see and when she showed Malita, the British clasped a hand to her mouth. She seemed to try to reassure Julia by grabbing her shoulders, but then pulled her into a bear hug, because Julia seemed to be in tears.

'Something's wrong.' Oliver said grimly.

'Well, isn't someone good at pointing out the obvious.' Enrique stated. Oliver shook his head.

'No you misunderstood me. If it weren't that important she would've told you or say it in front of me. Plus, they go to her for advice if it's a big problem.'

The girls came in, both looking too happy for their own good. Malita guided Julia to the bench, and then took Enrique's hand.

'We need to talk now.' She ordered as she dragged him out of the room so quickly he stumbled.

Oliver hastily grabbed the mixing bowl and his eyes didn't leave his hands in case he too was dragged away.

It was now January, and the snow was as thick as ever. Cherie sat in her room and watched some of the couples play in the snow. Malita stood in the doorway and leaned on it.

'What's up kiddo?' she asked.

'It's just, why did I be cursed by a disease?' Cherie sighed.

'Just because you have it doesn't mean you have to be locked indoors your whole life.'

Cherie turned on her bed. 'Are you saying I can go and play too?'

Malita nodded and placed a whole pile of clothes upon the bed. She reached into the inside of her cloak and pulled out a pair of mittens and a beanie.

'You can come play on one condition. You wear all of that on your bed.'

Julia and Evette fell backwards into the snow and made snow angels, laughing as they did it. Ashanti found some ice skates and she and Ruby skated on the frozen pond. Robert and Antonio disapproved of immaturity, so they built a snowman together, while the other three boys had a snowball war, Johnny by himself. He attempted to hit Enrique, but missed as he ducked. Instead it knocked off Malita's beret just as she and her sister walked outside.

'Woah, I'm sorry, but it had to hit something.' Enrique cheeked.

Malita picked up her beret and dusted it off. She placed it upon her sister's head and then made a snowball.

'Here, get him good.' Malita handed Cherie the snowball and pointed to Enrique, winking. Cherie nodded and threw it, getting Enrique on the head.

'Hey Cherie, you're good.' Johnny called from behind a snow wall. 'Come and be on my team.'

'Oh can I, please?' she asked, tugging on her older sister's sleeve.

'Well, you are out here to have fun, so go on.' Malita said as Cherie ran to the snow wall. 'Oh, and go easy on these two, you know how they are, they're pretty inexperienced at this game.'

Oliver grabbed Malita around the waist and swung her around. 'I'll give you inexperienced.'

They both tackled each other to the ground, Malita being on top of him.

'Oh yeah, you gave me inexperienced alright.'

'Would you two get a room already?' Enrique asked sarcastically.

'Oh, I wouldn't be talking about rooms if I were you, Casanova.' Malita replied. She ducked as something flew right over her head from the forest. It was a rock with a onte tied to it. She read it and stood up. Oliver also stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'We have to go. Could the rest of you look after Cherie?' Malita asked.

'Of course. We shall see you later.' Robert said as Antonio nodded.

'Thanks.' She replied. Her and Oliver nodded and darted off in the direction the rock came from.

BANG! BANG!

'Alright I'm coming!' called Julia as she rushed down the stairs and chucked on a dressing gown. She opened the door and yelped as Malita stumbled in, her eye slashed. Oliver was holding his leg, blood trickling through his fingers. Malita carried her boyfriend, and Julia called for help.

'You ok?' Julia asked as she handed Malita an icepack. She held it to her eye.

'Yeah just a scratch.' She replied wincing. 'You should be in bed relaxing, you don't want to stress out now that you have a baby on the way.'

Julia smirked. 'I still have eight months til I have the baby so don't worry.'

'Yeah well I'm just looking out for you.'

'And I'm lookin' out for you.' Julia replied. 'You've had so many injuries you're like a walking medical miracle.'

Malita laughed. 'I'm surprised I'm still alive after all the injuries. Marhek isn't that bright after all.'

'He attacked you two tonight?'

'You betcha.' Malita removed the icepack and pointed to the gash. 'That was the result of chain making impact with my head.'

'Ewww, put the icepack back on, it's still bleeding.'

There was a soft tap on the door, and Oliver walked in followed by a distressed looking Evette. She bustled over and pulled Malita into a bear hug.

'Oh, I heard Julia so I came here as quickly as I could without waking the whole house.'

'Evette, I'm fine.' Malita replied. Evette pulled the ice pack away and gasped.

'Oh honey, did Marhek do this to you? Oh I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands…'

Malita grabbed her. 'Calm down, you care too much.'

'C'mon Evette.' Julia grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. 'We can discuss this in the morning, plus I think these two want a little privacy.'

Malita took off her tank top and threw it out the door.

'What'd you do that for?' Oliver asked confused.

'Because if I have dirty clothes outside the door, no one will come in.'

'Oh, right.' He replied as he closed the door.

Ashanti and Ruby walked past the door and stopped at what was on the floor.

'His shoes…' Ashanti started.

'…And her tank top.' Ruby finished.

'Ugh, let's pretend we weren't here witnessing this.' Ashanti added hastily.

'Good idea. We should go and see what Evette wanted, ok?'

'You just read my mind Rubes.'

The two ran downstairs and flew into the living room, almost knocking over Cherie.

'Is my sister back yet?' she asked. Ashanti and Ruby painfully exchanged glances.

'Well, she is, but I wouldn't disturb her. She's sleeping because of all the…' Ashanti waved her hand for Ruby to finish the sentence.

'…The painkillers. She wasn't too happy when she got home.'

Ashanti knelt down. 'I have a better idea. Why don't you come with us and see her in the morning, ok?'

'Well, ok.'

Cherie grabbed Ashanti's hand they preceded to the library. Ruby and Ashanti both sighed with relief.

The three met Evette in the library. She seemed a little tired. Cherie sat down beside a sleeping bundle of fur.

'Hey, you looked bummed. What's up?' Ashanti asked.

Evette cleared her throat. Ashanti and Ruby nodded slowly so Cherie wouldn't ask questions.

'Where's Malita?' Evette asked. 'I saw her earlier and she didn't seem so good. Is she ok?'

'Oh she's fine. She's "sleeping".' Ruby replied with gestured fingers. Evette's eyes bulged, but she kept quiet to keep Cherie from being suspicious.

'So, what about the party?' Cherie asked. The three relaxed.

'How about you take your kitten and ask Antonio?' Ashanti suggested hastily. 'He'll help. We just need to talk in private.'

Cherie picked up her kitten and headed out the door.

'She should be in bed, not roaming around the house.' Ruby stated.

'Don't worry, I sent her to Antonio because I know he'll send her to bed.' Ashanti replied. 'So, what did you want us for?'

'Well, I think we should break the link in Random Virus.'

'The link?'

'You see, they all rely on Erika for sneak attacks. I recon she attacked Oliver when he was off guard.'

Ruby leaned forward. 'So we eliminate Erika, and give Malita the advantage to settle the score with Marhek once and for all.'

'Exactly.' Evette replied. 'But I want them to pay for hurting friends and a teammate.'

'But, how are we gonna get Erika alone long enough?' Ashanti asked.

'Well, thing she hates the most is me, right?' Evette started. 'Well, I could arrange to meet her somewhere alone so she has no way of escaping or calling for help.'

Ruby smirked. 'You are so devious.' She suddenly then went into deep thought. She also checked the grandfather clock. They had been talking for over an hour.

'Something wrong?' Evette asked.

'It's just a thought, but isn't Antonio's room past Malita's?'

'Yeah. You don't think…?'

'I hope I'm wrong. She wouldn't, would she?'

The three girls sprung up and quietly headed upstairs. The bedroom door was opened, and the girls stiffened. They relaxed when they saw the couple sound asleep.

'That was close.' Evette said. 'Imagine the nightmares someone would have if they um, you know, walked in?'

'Someone walked in on you, didn't they?' Ruby asked snidely.

'Shut up.' Evette replied.

CHAPTER FOUR

'That was the best diversion I've ever experienced.' Ruby puffed as they ran down the street.

'Yeah, but I don't think we should've made that much mess. Poor Malita. She has so much cleaning up to do now.' Evette replied. 'Ok, I'm meeting Erika in that alleyway, so you two climb the side buildings and jump down on my signal.'

Evette slowed down and stood at the entrance of the alleyway. Erika was already there waiting.

'You've finally come to lose?' Erika cheeked. Evette pulled out her blade.

'Hardly. I've to teach you a lesson. Girls.'

Ashanti and Ruby jumped down and stood slightly behind Evette.

'You tricked me!' Erika hissed. The girls sniggered.

'Of course we did.' Evette stated. 'Look who's the stupid one now.'

Erika seethed with fury. She pulled out her blade and launched it very impatiently. 'Fine, I'll just have to kill you all!'

The other three launched their blades and released their bit beasts. Erika released hers, and watched in horror as it was ripped to pieces. It burst into a million pieces, the returned to its blade. The blade slowed down, then every single piece shattered, including the bit chip. Shining Guardian of Ra was destroyed. The three remaining beasts stared into Erika's eyes, inching closer.

'Can't we just talk like civilized people here?' Erika asked nervously.

Evette shook her head. 'We could but there's just one problem. You aren't civilized.'

The three beasts crouched down, then pounced at Erika. She screamed.

Julia awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her back. Enrique opened an eye and noticed Julia sitting up.

'Hey, you all right?' he asked sleepily.

'Yeah, just a bad dream that's all.' She replied.

'About?'

'It's just, someone died that's all.' Julia sighed. 'But it seemed so real.'

Enrique put his arms around her. 'Hey, don't worry so much about it, ok? Just get some sleep.'

Julia nodded and snuggled into her boyfriend's arms, but lay wide-awake. The dream, she couldn't help thinking about it. It was only a dream, yet, it seemed too real to just forget about it.

'Hey, wake up!' Cherie yelled as she catapulted herself onto Evette's bed. Evette squealed and sat up suddenly. She checked her watch to see it was only 6:00 a.m.

'What's your problem kiddo?' Evette asked frustrated.

'What do you mean?' Cherie asked puzzled.

'It's 6:00 a.m, the birds haven't even come out yet.'

'Oh, well everyone's awake so I thought you needed a wake up call.'

'Well just don't in future, ok?'

'Ok.'

'Ssh.' Evette said pointing to a bundle of sheets beside her. 'Robert isn't awake yet.'

'Well, I am now.' Came a muffled voice. Robert wriggled out of the sheets and sat up yawning. 'Some people are infact still asleep, you can hear them snoring.'

CRASH!!!! Downstairs a sound of china breaking echoed throughout the whole house.

'Well if they were asleep, they definitely aren't now.' Evette said as she flung herself out of bed. 'We'd better see what that was Robert. Cherie, go and annoy your sister. I bet she's still asleep.'

Robert and Evette headed downstairs, while Cherie ran down to wake Malita up. Once the two reached the kitchen doorway, they stooped in horror at the sight.

There seemed to be every china-made kitchenware smashed on the floor. The glass window was smashed, and all the glasses had been thrown everywhere. The fridge door had been completely pulled off, and the food had been tossed all over the kitchen. Cupboard doors had been pulled off, and the bench had huge chunks taken out of them. Evette looked down at her feet and noticed she was standing on an old piece of parchment. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read it out loud to Robert.

'You're in big trouble now. You prissy little bitches couldn't just leave this score to settle between Malita and me. You also attempted an assassination on a member of our team and failed you dopey bitches. I want to meet Malita and her partner tomorrow night at midnight at the park to finish this once and for all.'

Robert screwed his nose up at the language and the contents of the letter.

'I guess we must bare the bad news to Malita.' He said.

'No we can't. She's been through enough already.' Evette snapped. 'All he wants to do is kill her!'

'Calm down.' Robert placed his hand on her shoulder. 'She's a big girl. She is quite capable of looking after herself.'

'Go, Galloping Knightmare!'

"Binding Chains of the Underworld!'

Cries from both sides echoed the empty street. Lights were dim, and the only true lights were emitted from the blades. Mahek seemed to have plenty of energy, but Malita seemed exhausted.

'You know you can't win.' Marhek smirked. 'Kill her Binding Chains!'

the bull- lizard creature swung its chains at Malita, but hit Galloping Knightmare as it leaped in between to protect its master. It cried in pain and fell to its knees.

'This is it, the black Pegasus is mine. Binding Chains.' Marhek ordered. 'Capture it while its weak!'

Binding Chains roared and charged at Galloping Knightmare with full force. Galloping Knightmare lifted its head and cried.

Suddenly, a beautiful flash of white leaped in front. It was Unicolyon. Binding Chains made impact, then both of the beasts disappeared.

'Damn, and interference.' Marhek said as he retrieved his blade, which now had two beasts on the bit chip. 'This isn't over Wooldridge, you can be sure of that.'

He turned on his heel and stormed off. Galloping Knightmare retreated to its blade, and then the blade flew into its owner's hand. It posed innocently on the bit chip. Oliver picked up his pink blade and stared longingly at it. The bit chip was empty, Unicolyon had gone. Malita cuddled him for comfort.

'What do you mean you're quitting?!?' Came the angry voice of Evette.

'I'm quitting and that's final.' Malita replied calmly. 'I don't deserve the position of team captain. You know that.'

'But you've been captain since forever. You were the one who brought us together, remember?' Ruby stated.

'So, all I've done is stuff things up for everyone.' Malita took of her beret and dropped it on the floor. 'From now on Evette is the Captain.'

She walked off, but was stopped by Julia, who slapped her across the face. Malita kept her head down and covered by her hair and walked off. Julia looked at her palm and noticed blood on her ring.

CHAPTER FIVE

Everyone had become friends again and had gotten used to the fact that Evette was team captain. Malita had finally forgiven Julia, even though she ended up with three stitches in her lip and a matching scar to go with the one across her eye.

'I can't believe Marhek would try to kill you with his bit beast.' Ashanti said as the ten sat in the living room. Julia watched as the rain hit the window. 'You shoud've had us backing you up.'

Malita sighed and innocently swung her feet. 'I haven't told you the story then, have I?'

Everyone shook his or her head. Malita sighed again. 'Marhek and I used to be friends, and eventually lovers about the time I met you guys. It was great, but then we were forced to turn on each other because of a prophecy his father found in Egypt. Marhek received Binding Chains and it took over. Binding Chains has always corrupted all of its founders in order to destroy Galloping Knightmare. This has been going on for centuries.'

'So, we'll help you to defeat him.' Johnny said.

'I'm afraid this is between just us. I can't use you any longer. I'm sorry but I've used you all to stay alive, it's not what friends are supposed to do. I can't let anyone else suffer any longer.'

Malita got up and headed upstairs. Robert halted her.

'But if you do fight alone, won't there be a chance of your life taken this time?'

Malita nodded sadly and proceeded upstairs. Oliver followed her up quickly for support. Julia looked with determination.

The house was quiet; everyone was asleep except for one cloaked figure. They sneaked into Malita's room, took Oliver's blade and glided out. Evette stood on the balcony of her room and watched the cloaked figure jump on a white horse and gallop off into the night.

'Is that Julia?' She asked herself. 'I hope she isn't that stupid to do something like this.'

The morning sunlight shone through the window onto a pink blade. Oliver woke up and got up quietly as he noticed a large bundle of sheets beside him. He picked up his blade and noticed blood specks all over it, and he noticed that Unicolyon was back on the bit chip. On the bed side table was a small bag with a piece of parchment attached to it. He opened it and emptied the contents out. Inside were three smashed up blades, and an even smaller leather bag? He separately tipped it out and the contents were three smashed up bit chips of Random Virus.

Julia sat on the couch completely exhausted. Evette sat beside her.

'Did you ride a horse last night?' she asked.

Julia looked at her. 'Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?'

Evette went to answer and Julia hastily added, 'Wait don't answer that.'

Oliver came stampeding down the stairs with the tiny piece of parchment, looking deeply concerned. He showed the girls the three words written on it; I did it.

All three heads snapped to the T.V., which was currently on a special news update.

"Last night bizarre events occurred in Main Street London. Several witnesses reported of two young teenagers with unusual floating monsters. Apparently there were reports of these teens caught in the middle of hurricanes and thunderstorms coming from what seemed to be a brown bull and a black Pegasus. It seemed when a woman got there the teens were dead. Authorities confirmed this and when they called for assistance, one body was taken from the scene. The second body left at the scene was too mutilated to be identified and is in forensic laboratories for identification…"

The T.V was switched off, and the three slumped together on the couch.

'She knew and she went anyway.' Evette said sadly.

'At least she knew she was loved.' Oliver said as he put his face in his hands. Evette cuddled him tightly. Julia got up and went to her room. She grabbed one of her roses and stood on the balcony, plucking the petals. She threw them over the balcony and watched as they were carried off in the wind.

**Finis**


End file.
